Not an Act
by CaptainSparrow09
Summary: Last year, Calleigh and Tim finally got together at a friend's wedding. Now it's time to plan their own. But with meddling parents, old flames, and an odd case will they pull it off?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize. Everyone else belongs to Anthony Zuiker.

S/C------

Tim watched as Calleigh's eyes slowly opened as he softly caressed her back. She gave him a small smile as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Tim's heart did a flip when he saw the diamond ring on her finger. For the past two months, he always found himself smiling when he saw that ring. It meant that they were just one step closer to spending the rest of their lives together.

"Morning." Calleigh mumbled.

"Morning." Tim repeated. "You awake yet?"

He knew his fiancee was not a morning person. At least not until she had her coffee.

"Nope." Calleigh smiled, burying her face in her pillow. Tim chuckled and moved closer to her. She opened one eye slightly and stared at him. "What?"

"Just watching you." he replied, kissing her forehead. "Thinking about how beautiful you are."

Calleigh snorted at the thought.

"I look like a mess." she said.

"Not to me."

"Why are you so sweet?"

"Because I need to butter you up." Tim winked, kissing her softly. Calleigh pulled away from her fiancé and stared at him. When she didn't see any look of deceit on his handsome face, she pulled his lips back to hers. Their kiss deepened and Tim rolled Calleigh onto her back so he was on top of her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"What did you do?" Calleigh asked.

"Nothing."

"Mhmm..."

Tim smiled and kissed her neck lightly, eliciting a moan out of the blonde. Calleigh thought nothing could ruin this moment right now. For once, they had a day off and they planned on using it wisely. A faint banging made Calleigh pull Tim's face away from her neck.

"What is that?"

"Probably the neighbors doing some work." he mumbled, continuing his assault on her bare skin.

"Will you just stop for one second?" Calleigh asked, laughing slightly.

"No. It has nothing to do with us so why should we care?"

"Calleigh?" a muffled voice called.

"Oh no it's my mother."

"No!" Tim hissed, pressing his lips against Calleigh's hungrily. She squirmed, trying to get him off her.

"Tim, we can't. Not now at least."

"She'll never leave." he said. "Please, baby? Just... hide out?"

"You don't have to come out." Calleigh said, finally getting away from Tim. He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly curls.

"But I'll be lonely." he pouted. Calleigh pointed to his pillow, where Mr. Snuggles was sitting. "He doesn't do any justice anymore. He doesn't smell as good as you or... give me what I need."

"I hope he doesn't do any justice." Calleigh smirked. "I can't believe you still sleep with him."

"It's like your guns okay. He's a... comfort object."

"Yes but I don't bring them to bed honey."

"Where else is he going to sleep? Your stupid cat rips everything up. If I protect him he may live another few years." Tim snapped, clutching the tarnished bear tightly. "You already had to put his head back on once."

Calleigh just shook her head. It was too early to get into it with him over a stupid toy. She stared at him, thinking how funny he looked, a grown 32 year old man, sitting in only his boxers, holding a teddy bear to his chest, a scowl on his face.

"I have to let her in. I'll come back when it's safe to come out."

"Thank you. I'm going back to bed." Tim smirked, crawling under the blankets.

"Well at least one of us is going to sleep late on our day off." Calleigh mumbled, exiting their bedroom. She walked out into the living room and opened her door. Her mother rushed in and Calleigh followed her onto the couch. "Mom, isn't it a bit early to be over?"

"It's 9:00 darlin'." Cynthia drawled. "Now. We need to talk about the wedding."

"Mom it's only 9:00. I didn't get to sleep until late last night."

"You need to tell me how many people you plan on inviting."

"Invi... Tim and I have only been engaged two months."

"Don't tell me you haven't given this any thought Calleigh Marie."

"I have but I've been busy with work..."

"That's no excuse."

"Mom, we've decided we're not going to worry about the wedding for a while. We're not having a big thing..."

"Not having a big thing?" Cynthia stared at Calleigh. "Since when? You've always wanted a big wedding!"

"I just want the people that I'm close to. Momma I don't want to have to pay $150 to feed some person that I've never met." she replied. "Tim only has his parents and brother. I have you and Daddy, Matty, Bryan, and Jason. Then Eric, Horatio, Alexx, Valera, Tyler, Stephanie, Mark..."

"Oh so your dream wedding of 200 guests have dwindled down to 15 people? Jesus let's have a barbecue then."

"Look, we haven't given it much thought. Did you honestly come over here this early to talk about the wedding?" Calleigh asked as there was another knock on the door.

"Yes. I've hired a wedding planner." Cynthia replied.

"I don't need a wedding planner." Calleigh opened the door and her jaw dropped.

"Hi!"

"Linda, what a surprise!" Calleigh exclaimed as her future mother-in-law hugged her tightly. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Oh Tim didn't tell you?"

Calleigh gritted her teeth but put a smile on and shook her head. Linda Speedle sighed and shook her head.

"That boy, I swear... everything goes in one ear and out the other." she muttered. "Oh hello Cynthia."

"Linda." she greeted stiffly. Calleigh sighed inwardly and smiled slightly.

"Well, um... I'll go get Tim out of bed." she said, disappearing down the hallway. She closed her bedroom door behind her and walked over to her bed. "Tim!"

"Leave me alone." he mumbled. Calleigh yanked Mr. Snuggles out of his hands and Tim's features hardened. "Give me back my bear."

"Your mother is in the living room. Was there something you forgot to mention?"

"She's coming to help plan the wedding." Tim opened one eye and saw his angry fiancee. "Babe, I swear I forgot."

"I know you did! Now she and my mother are out there, alone!" Calleigh hissed, wringing the bear in her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey! I know you're angry but don't take it out on him."

"Ooh!" Calleigh tossed the old toy at Tim's head and it landed on it's side next to him. "Get up, get dressed, and meet me out in the living room. Oh I swear Speedle if you're not out there in ten minutes I'm coming back in here and you better have shimmied down the drain pipe because you are not going to want to face me!"

Tim pulled the covers up over his head. Calleigh always... frightened him in certain ways but today... she had lost it. He knew that Cynthia Duquesne and Linda Speedle hated each other with a passion. But it wasn't his fault Cynthia decided to show up out of the blue. She always came around whenever she felt like it. But it was his fault for not telling Calleigh about his mother coming. Tim sighed and walked over to his dresser. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tim let out a huge yawn and dropped his head on Calleigh's shoulder, his eyes drooping.

"Now, the house will be a great place to have the wedding." Linda said.

"No. We're having it here in Miami." Tim mumbled. His mother ignored him.

"No." Cynthia shook her head. "Calleigh, what about your grandparents' plantation?"

"No. We're having it here in Miami." Calleigh said.

"What's wrong with New York?" Linda asked, turning to look at Cynthia.

"Well what's wrong with Louisiana?" she retorted.

"We're having it here in Miami!" the couple shouted.

"Why?" Cynthia asked.

"Because all of our friends are here." Calleigh replied. "Except Stephanie and Mark."

"Tim, you know your father... he doesn't like planes and his knee gets too stiff if he sits for too long and there's not a lot of leg room on a plane." Linda said.

"Oh okay. Cal, we're gonna have it in Syracuse." Tim said sarcastically.

"Don't get fresh." his mother snapped.

"Teach your son some manners... give him a few grooming tips as well." Cynthia sniffed.

"Here we go." Calleigh mumbled, pulling Tim into the kitchen.

"I just want to go back to sleep!" he whined, holding her tightly. "Is that so much to ask for sweetheart?"

"Tim, just wait about an hour. They'll be gone by then."

S/C-------

Two hours later...

"This dress is nice." Cynthia commented, pointing to the magazine.

"No. I don't like that." Linda said.

"Neither do I." Calleigh agreed.

"Oh so you're agreeing with her now." Cynthia said flatly.

"No. I just have different taste than you."

"Mhmm. You said you liked it yesterday."

"Mom this is a totally different dress."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Can we go onto a different dress?" Tim asked, his head buried in his hands. _'God what I'd give for Horatio to call me in right now.' _

"No. What's wrong with it?" Cynthia asked.

"It's too frilly. I just want something simple." Calleigh replied as the phone rang. Tim gratefully lunged for it and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Speed?"

"Horatio! Oh man I love you!"

"... okay. I know it's your day off..."

"You need me?"

"I need Calleigh too. There's been a shooting."

"Where?"

Horatio rattled off the address and Tim hung up the phone. He nudged Calleigh with his elbow.

"Go get ready for work. There's been a shooting."

"A shooting." Calleigh got a psychotic grin on her face. "I'm sorry but you two are going to have to leave."

S/C------

Calleigh sighed as she walked into the crime scene behind Tim.

"Sometimes I hate this job." she muttered, seeing the victims lying on the floor. "How old is she?"

Alexx looked up at her and sighed.

"Six. Her mother, it looks like, didn't seem to put up much of a fight." she replied. Tim looked around.

"Where's her father?"

"Angie was single." a voice said behind them. Calleigh turned around and put on a sympathetic smile.

"Miss, I'm sorry but this is an active crime scene and if we want to know what happened I'm going to ask you to step behind the yellow tape." she said. The young woman nodded and was escorted out of the house as Horatio and Eric walked in. "Who was she?"

Eric glanced down at the pad in his hand.

"Kiera Martin." he read. "She's the sister of the deceased, Morgan. Said she came over to pick Lilly, the girl, up for ballet practice and found them both dead in the living room."

"Doesn't seem to broken up." Tim observed, watching the brunette from the window.

"Oh she was." Horatio said. "Sobbing hysterically, wanting answers..."

"Like any family member." Calleigh shook her head. "Okay. I'll start with casings."

S/C------

"I'm off to the lab." Calleigh said. "How long are you going to be?"

"A while." Tim muttered. "Can you drop these swabs off in DNA?"

"Yeah." Calleigh nodded.

"I'll help you get this stuff out to the truck."

"What a gentleman."

Tim smiled and grabbed Calleigh's field kit.

"I'm sorry about before... with my mom I mean." he said, lifting the tape for her. Calleigh went under and opened the trunk of the Hummer. "I should've told you."

"It's okay Tim."

"No it's not. Now we're both suffering from her wrath. I shouldn't have told her to come down."

"Listen, I like your mom. I do. It's just when she and my mother are in the same room then it's like the gates of Hell have opened up." Calleigh said. Tim put the field kit in the truck and closed the trunk. "I'm not mad at you so don't worry about it. Just don't keep any other things from me."

"I'm not." Tim leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you back at the lab."

"Yeah." Calleigh got into the driver's seat and drove off. Tim walked back towards the house when he heard someone call his name. He saw Kiera Martin standing behind the yellow tape so he walked over.

"Uh... Ms. Martin, you should go home and get some rest. When we know something we'll call you."

"Tim, you don't even remember do you?" Kiera asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"Forget it."

"No. Have we met before?"

"No. I must be mistaking you for someone else. I think I will go home."

S/C------

Eric gripped the print-out tightly in his hand and walked through the halls of CSI trying to find Horatio. He found him, speaking with Rick Stetler.

"Horatio, we uh... we need to talk." Eric said quietly.

"About what Eric?" he asked.

"I got a hit off the print I found."

"And? Who does it belong to?"

"I'd rather talk with you in private." Eric gave him a look. Rick crossed his arms and gave Eric a look.

"Delko do you have something pertinent to your case?" he asked.

"Yes. And I think this is quite important Horatio. You... this could effect a lot of things."

Horatio pulled Eric off to the side.

"Who did the match belong to Eric?" he asked quietly. Eric handed the print-out over and Horatio looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

Rick stood a few feet away but he heard something that caught his attention and headed towards DNA.

"Maxine!"

"Yes sir?" Valera looked up from the swab she was testing.

"Do you have the swabs from the Martin case finished?"

"Yes. Calleigh signed off on them. I paged her right now."

"Can I see the results?"

Valera handed them over. Rick's lips curled into a smile.

"Thank you." he took the results and went out into the hallway, pulling his cell phone out as he did. "Yeah Horatio? I want your whole team in your office in five minutes."

S/C-------

Eric, Calleigh, and Tim looked at each other as they sat in Horatio's office. He had called them up, saying to be up in his office in five minutes. Eric shifted uncomfortably as Rick walked in.

"Rick, what is this about?" Horatio played it off like he knew nothing.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Delko." he said, his eyes scanning each of the CSIs. Rick held out the DNA results to Calleigh. "I picked these up for you Calleigh."

She bit her bottom lip and opened it.

"That's not possible." she said, handing them back. "I would've known."

"Do you tell everything to each other?" Rick asked.

"Yes."

"Rick, do you mind if I saw those?" Horatio asked.

"No not at all Horatio." he passed them over to the redhead and Horatio read them. He took a deep breath and looked up at his team. "Speed..."

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything you'd like to share?"

"No..." Tim said slowly. "What's this about?"

"Enough with the games Horatio." Rick sneered. "Speedle, you've been hiding something from all of us, especially your fiancee."

Calleigh looked at Tim and he gave Rick an incredulous look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then why were your fingerprints found at the crime scene?"

"I probably touched something without my gloves on. What is this about?"

"Did you touch the murder weapon?"

"No. Calleigh found it."

"Calleigh, did you place Speedle's fingerprints on the murder weapon?"

"Enough Rick." Horatio said sternly. "Speed, take a look at this."

He grabbed the file and read the DNA results. The sample he'd taken from the little girl's blood pool had alleles in common with...


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you insane?" Tim exploded. "I don't even know who this woman is!"

"You don't know who she is but you fathered her child?" Rick asked. "Tim, are you just hiding this because you're getting married soon?"

"That's none of your business." he snapped, pointing his finger at Rick. "What we do on our own time has nothing to do with you."

Calleigh sat in silence, taking in all the information.

"Excuse me." she mumbled, standing up.

"Calleigh," Tim started to follow her.

"No." she shook her head, "I uh... I need some time alone."

"Cal, I swear I have nothing to do with this. I didn't even know."

"I..." she saw the hurt look in Tim's eyes but she still walked out of the office.

"For now you're under suspension Speedle." Rick said but his words were dull on Tim's ears. He just stared at the door where Calleigh had walked out of the office and possibly out of his life. Rick excused himself and Tim still stared at the door a mixed expression of hurt and shock on his face. He finally turned around and looked at Horatio.

"I swear to you Horatio I had no idea about any of this." he said quietly. When he didn't say anything, Tim's expression turned to a worried one. "You're not arresting me are you?"

"Speed, what happened at the crime scene?" Horatio finally asked.

"I got swabs of all the blood stains. Did the sketch. Calleigh said she was going back to the lab so I helped her get everything out to the truck. When I was going back to the house Kiera Martin called me over to where she was standing. She said, 'you don't even remember do you?' and then I asked her had we met before. She smiled, shook her head and said, 'I must have you mistaken with someone else.' then walked away."

"Okay. Eric, I want you to go talk to Ms. Martin. Speed, go home. Talk to Calleigh."

The boys nodded and started for the parking lot.

"Speed, I'm sorry man. I shouldn't have said anything with Stetler there." Eric said. Tim shook his head.

"It was going to come out one way or another. Don't blame yourself. I'll call you later."

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye." The boys went to their separate cars and went to where they had to go.

--------S/C------

Tim unlocked his apartment and quietly walked in. Calleigh jumped off the couch and sighed, seeing it was him.

"Where's my mom?"

"She didn't want to be a burden so went to a hotel." Calleigh replied. They stared at each other in silence.

"Calleigh, I wouldn't lie to you." Tim mumbled. "I had no idea about any of this. If I had don't you think I would've... tried being there for this girl?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe that uh... you were hiding it."

"No. No, Calleigh I would've told you. I swear I would have. I don't even remember this woman. Hell I don't know if I met her."

"Obviously you did if you had a daughter with her."

"That doesn't mean anything. It must've been a one night stand."

"What about your fingerprints?"

"I don't know how to explain that."

"Well you're gonna have to!" Calleigh exclaimed. "I don't want you going to jail!"

"Do you think I want to?" Tim snapped. Calleigh's eyes widened slightly and Tim sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Come here."

Calleigh walked over and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"I know. Everything's gonna be fine though." Tim buried his face in her hair, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't want something to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Eric's over at the sister's trying to find some things out."

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did at CSI. I was... in shock and scared for you."

"It's okay. I was shocked too. I thought you were mad at me." Tim said quietly.

"What if you do go to jail?" Calleigh asked.

"I'm not. Horatio will figure this out... somehow."

--------S/C--------

"John, he forgot to put gloves on!" Horatio yelled.

"You want me to believe that?" the chief asked. "Speedle has been a CSI for six years. He knows better."

"He did not do this. I know him. He wouldn't put his life in jeopardy like this."

"Maybe you're putting a bit too much faith on your team then. I'm going to need to arrest him."

"He doesn't even know this woman! How the hell is he supposed to kill her?" Horatio exclaimed.

"You're the CSI. Figure it out. He's the only suspect we got Horatio."

"Give me twenty-four hours John. Please, just twenty-four hours. I'll prove you wrong."

John sighed and stubbed his cigarette out in an ashtray.

"Twenty-four hours Caine. That's it. Tomorrow at 3:30, I'm going to arrest Tim Speedle on murder charges though."

-------S/C-------

"Ms. Martin, do you mind if I look around?" Eric asked.

"The crime didn't take place here Detective." Kiera replied.

"I know that ma'am but I need to... get a feel for your sister and niece."

"Go right ahead then."

Eric looked around the small apartment. Nothing was really leading him to a killer. He shook his head slightly and began walking to a closet.

"What's in here?" Eric asked. Kiera walked up and pressed her hand against the door as Eric began opening it.

"I'd rather you stay out of my personal things." she replied.

"Of course." Eric walked away and looked through the rest of the apartment. "Do you know anyone who would want to do this?"

"No. Everyone loved Morgan and Lilly."

"What about Lilly's father?"

Kiera shifted slightly.

"Morgan didn't know who Lilly's father was. She... was always being... passed around, I guess."

"Did you know?"

"If my sister didn't know how was I supposed to?"

-------S/C------

Eric used his spare key to get into Tim and Calleigh's apartment and Horatio walked in behind him. Tim was sitting on the couch, Calleigh curled up to his side, fast asleep.

"Hey." he mumbled. The boys lowered themselves down onto chairs and looked at the couple. "What's going on?"

"The chief has given me twenty-four hours to prove you're innocent." Horatio replied.

"Kiera is a shady person." Eric said. "She wouldn't let me go into a closet and wouldn't talk about you. She said Morgan didn't know who Lilly's father was."

"Well someone did." Tim said quietly, staring down at Calleigh. "Someone knew that I was Lilly's father and wanted to frame me for their murders."

"I want to know what was in that closet. I'm gonna need a warrant though."

"We have no evidence say Kiera had anything to do with the murder though." Horatio said. "We're going to need to place her at the scene to get a warrant."

"And she was Morgan's sister so there will be a lot of her there." Calleigh said, her voice laced with sleep.

"Baby, go back to sleep." Tim murmured.

"I'm awake." she snapped, rubbing her eyes. "Did you guys go back to the crime scene?"

"No." Eric shook his head.

"Well no one is that good. There must be something there."


	4. Chapter 4

Eric sighed impatiently as he crawled along the floor.

"How long am I going to be here?"

"Until you find something saying Speed is innocent." Horatio replied.

"Look, Horatio... I don't want him going to jail either." Eric said, looking up at his boss, "But there ain't nothing here saying Tim is innocent."

"Okay. Keep looking. I'm gonna go upstairs and look through Morgan's things." Horatio started for the stairs and walked into the master bedroom. He looked around and went through a few things. Something finally caught his eye. A black book, with a picture hanging out of it. Horatio picked it up and read it slowly.

_January 18, 1997_

_Morgan went out today with Tim. We fought but then she left. When she came home she said she had a good time. _

_February 22, 1997_

_Morgan is upset. Tim broke up with her. I told her he was no good for her. She says I don't understand, that I was just a one night stand, that Tim cared about her, not me. _

_February 28, 1997_

_I don't know why I keep writing about Morgan. I suppose I just worry about her. For the past six days all she has done has cried and cried over Tim. I suggested she move on with her life and she screamed at me. _

_March 12, 1997_

_Morgan is in deep shit. She's pregnant. She says she doesn't know who the father is but I do. It's Tim. You can tell by the way she's acting. She's acting like it's the end of the world._

_November 15, 1997_

_Morgan had a baby girl, Lilly. She's beautiful. I sat, watching Morgan with Lilly and I felt envious. She has the life that I've wanted for so long. _

Horatio flipped a few pages and his eyes widened in shock as he read the page.

_Mrs. Tim Speedle._

_I love Tim Speedle._

_Kiera Speedle. _

_Mrs. Kiera Speedle. _

_Mr and Mrs. Timothy Speedle._

_Tim loves Kiera._

"H!"

Horatio dropped the diary when Eric called his nickname.

"What?" he asked.

"What's that?"

"Kiera's diary. I don't know why Morgan would have it though. And we've got a big problem."

"What?" Eric asked.

"Kiera used to be in love with Speed."

--------S/C--------

Horatio sat at his desk, reading the diary. Instead of acting like a 24 year old, Kiera had been acting like she was 6 as she wrote this. Horatio skipped ahead to the last entry and saw it was only two days ago. He began to read.

_October 25, 2003_

_I hate Morgan. I deeply, truly hate her. I hate going over there everyday because all I see is Tim when I look at Lilly. Granted, she looks exactly like Morgan but I can tell what quirks are Tim's. Morgan denies it. I think she's stupid. I saw Tim today. He was at the restaurant. I was his waitress. He was with that blonde bitch. They were having lunch. She's always with him. There's a ring on her finger. It doesn't deserve to be there. It's been there for a while now. She's pretty but she's not me. I wonder how long it'll take Tim to realize the mistake he made when he never called me back all those years ago. _

Horatio sighed and picked up the picture that had come with the diary. It was of Tim with Calleigh, eating lunch. Kiera was stalking him.

--------S/C--------

"We've got a big problem." Horatio said. "Have you noticed anyone around you?"

"No." Tim shook his head.

"Did you go to lunch two days ago?"

"Yeah we did. Remember that bistro by the water." Calleigh said.

"Do you remember your waitress?"

"Short, brunette, kept staring at me. Why?" Tim asked.

"Your waitress was Kiera Martin." Horatio replied.

"How do you know?"

"I found this in Morgan's bedroom." Horatio slid the black book over to Tim. "For the past six years, she's been in love with you."

"I went out with her on one date?" he smirked. "And this is how she reacted?"

"Apparently. I have Eric going over everything from the crime scene. I think she was framing you."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna go unlock the door. Do you have this stuff?" Calleigh asked. Tim nodded as he unlocked the trunk. "Alright. I'll meet you up there."

--------S/C--------

Eric knocked louder on Kiera's door and the landlord finally unlocked the door to let him in. Eric thanked him and looked around. A blue book on the coffee table caught his eye and he picked it up.

_October 26, 2003_

_I can't believe Morgan took my diary. She says I'm crazy and I should get some help. I don't believe her. I know I don't write much but I just write down what's important to me. _

_October 27, 2003_

_There was so much blood. I didn't mean to do it. I just got so mad. I shouldn't have hurt Lilly. I love her so much. I... at least I framed Tim. At least he's going away. He hurt me. I deserve to hurt him. But it's not over. No it's not. _

Eric stared at the new diary. Kiera admitted it. She killed Morgan and Lilly. But what did she mean it wasn't over?

--------S/C--------

Tim struggled to get the main door of his apartment complex open and when he did he headed for the stairs and dropped everything, seeing something that scared the shit out of him.

"Calleigh!" he knelt down next to her prone form and checked for a pulse. "Calleigh? Baby? Come on don't do this..."

Tim grabbed his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

"Calleigh, come on, this isn't funny." he shook her shoulder gently. It seemed to take forever for the ambulance to come and they did, just as Eric pulled up. He jumped out of the Hummer and raced over to Tim.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"I have no idea. She said she was going to unlock the door and for me to grab the packages. I came in and she was at the bottom of the stairs." Tim stammered. Eric pulled him over to the Hummer and managed to get him in. "C-Call Horatio."

"We've got another problem." Eric said quietly. "Kiera's gone."

--------S/C--------

The ER waiting room was in an uproar. Everyone wanted to know what happened but Tim didn't have answers.

"He probably did it." Cynthia muttered. "Just like he probably killed that poor woman and her daughter."

"Now listen here," Linda snapped. "My son did not do this. He loves Calleigh more than anything."

"That's right. He does." Horatio agreed. "Tim would not do something like this."

"I don't think we asked for your opinion." Cynthia sneered.

"Horatio, you don't have to be here." Tim said quietly. "I'd rather you find Kiera before I run out of time."

"I did." he replied. "Snooping away out of the fire exit of your apartment complex."

"What?"

"She had directions to your apartment." Eric explained. "They were at her apartment."

"Ever since you and Calleigh have been dating," Horatio started, "the diary was filled of hatred for Calleigh. When you got engaged it just got worse. I haven't gotten around to interrogating her yet but when I found her she was mumbling something about she finally... killed her."

"Well Calleigh isn't dead." Tim looked around at his friends.

"Well since the doctors haven't told us anything we don't know."

"She can't!" Tim yelled. "It... It's not fair! No! I... she can't die!"

He collapsed into his seat, tears streaming down his cheeks. Linda pulled him into her arms and he sobbed into her shoulder. This shocked his mother. She had never seen him like this. He had cried of course when his best friend had died but this... this was like nothing that had ever happened.

Horatio tapped Eric lightly on the shoulder and they began walking away. Cynthia followed them slowly.

"Tim, shh..."

"I- I love her Mom." he cried. "I love her so much."

"I know honey but she's going to be fine."

"I should've gone up with her. I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Tim, this isn't your fault. So just relax..."

"I can't. What if she dies? Mom... I... if that happens I... I'll die. I need her. I can't live without her."

"She's going to be fine Timmy. She is. I know she is. She's strong Tim and she has you. Do you think she wants to give all of this up?" Linda said softly. "And if she does... well then when I die she's the first I'm going to find."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's suppose to give me a few grandkids."

Tim laughed and Linda kissed his forehead as she stroked his hair. Tim settled back in her arms and slowly fell asleep.

-------S/C-------

Tim woke up when he heard someone talking.

"...I'm sorry."

Sorry? Who was sorry about what? Tim sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily. Everyone else was asleep and Tim gave a sigh of relief, seeing that a doctor was talking to a woman. He felt bad for her but at least it wasn't Calleigh. A middle-aged man walked up and Tim felt his stomach drop.

"Uh... I'm looking for someone that came in with..." the doctor looked down at his clipboard. "A Calleigh Duquesne?"

"We did but uh... as you can see they're sleeping." Tim cracked a small smile.

"And you are?"

"Uh Tim. Tim Speedle. Calleigh's my fiancee."

"I'm Dr. Connors." he extended his hand and Tim shook it weakly.

"How's Calleigh?"

"Calleigh's fine. She has a slight concussion and a broken arm but she's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Dr. Connors nodded. "She was very lucky. I see a lot of people that come in here from a fall like that and... well just be happy you still have your fiancee."

"I am. Very happy." Tim smiled, feeling stupid for overreacting before. "Can uh... can I see her?"

"Yeah. Room 362. It's all the way at the end. You can't miss it."

"Thank you very much." Tim jumped out of his chair and headed for room 362.


	6. Chapter 6

Calleigh looked around and let out a tiny moan, seeing the bright room caging her in. She glanced over to her left and saw someone hunched over in the chair, his head plopped down on near her thigh, and clutching her hand tightly. Calleigh gave a frown, seeing how uncomfortable Tim looked.

"Baby..." Calleigh moved her leg and kicked him lightly. "Tim..."

"Yes Mr. Snuggles I'll have some more tea." he mumbled, turning his head the other way. Calleigh laughed loudly.

"Baby, Mr. Snuggles ran out of tea." she said.

"Go buy some more then." Tim yawned, sitting up. "Hi."

He moved over and kissed her softly.

"You gave me quite a scare." he said.

"I'm sorry." Calleigh said tiredly. "My arm hurts."

"You broke it."

"Really? That sucks."

Tim laughed.

"So uh... no work for a while." he grinned.

"Why?"

"Unless you want to be in pain all day and besides, you can shoot a gun with one hand."

"I'm very good with my right hand."

"You broke your right arm. Sorry sweetie."

"Great." Calleigh flopped back into her pillows. "So I'm an invalid now."

"Well you know," Tim moved his face closer to her's, "I could always... lend my services."

"Well you better." Calleigh smiled. Tim kissed her tenderly and rested his forehead against her's.

"I thought I lost you." he murmured.

"Nuhuh. You're stuck with me forever."

"Forever?"

"Mhmm."

"That sounds good."

"It does doesn't it?" Calleigh agreed.

"Yes it does."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Where is everyone?"

-------S/C-------

Eric woke up first and took a tumble off his chair, resulting in a loud thud that woke the other three up.

"Where's Speed?" Horatio slurred.

"Oh my God Calleigh!" Eric exclaimed, rushing up to the nurse's desk. "Calleigh Duquesne! Is she dead?"

"No. She's quite alive in room 362." the nurse replied. Horatio, Cynthia, and Linda quickly followed Eric down the hall. He threw the door open and groaned.

"Can't you two stop for a minute?"

Tim moved away from Calleigh and she leaned against the pillows, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Nice to see you too Eric."

"Welcome back to the land of the living Cal." he smirked, hugging her gently. "How's your arm?"

"Fine. How's the case?"

"We caught Kiera. She was the one who pushed you down the stairs." Horatio said. "Your head okay?"

"It's fine. She admitted to the murders?"

"Uh... not yet. We've been here all night. I have to go interrogate her. So I'm gonna go."

"I think I'll tag along." Eric said. "I just wanted to say hi and make sure you're okay."

"Thanks guys." Calleigh smiled. The boys walked away and Cynthia and Linda came forward.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Cynthia said, shoving Tim out of the way. "How're you feeling?"

"My arm is stiff."

"Anything you need I'm here."

"Okay Mom."

"You want me to stay."

"Actually I just want to be with Tim for a while and get out of here. I'll call you later." Calleigh said. "Hi Linda."

"Hi Calleigh. It's good to see you conscious again. You gave all of us a scare."

"I've heard." she smiled, looking at Tim longingly. Linda smiled sweetly and dragged Cynthia from the room.

"We were rudely interrupted." Tim said, sitting back on the bed.

"I want to go home."

"I know but... you may be here till tomorrow."

"Tim, I'm fine!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"I know baby but the doctor just wants to make sure you're okay. You may feel okay now but I don't want to listen to you moan and complain that you wished you stayed in the hospital." he said, a smirk playing on his face. Calleigh shook her head.

"Not happening. They say they want me to relax but I can't with someone walking in every five minutes to poke me with a needle or check my temperature or blood pressure. I can relax at home."

--------S/C-------

"Because it should've been my life!" Kiera screamed. "I hate Morgan! She took him from me! I didn't mean to kill Lilly! But she would've squealed!"

"You know, Morgan didn't spend the rest of her life with Tim." Horatio said calmly.

"Yeah I know. That stupid blonde was. Too bad I killed her too."

"Mhmm. That stupid blonde, is still alive and you should be happy she only has a broken arm or you would be doing a lot more time in jail Kiera. You said Lilly would've squealed. You were the one who called 9-1-1."

"Yeah well... see, I figured I could pin the blame on Tim. So, he was at my restaurant, and I lifted his fingerprints off the glass and transferred them to the gun. If I couldn't have him then no one could and he destroyed my life so I'd destroy his."

"Kiera, you only did this to yourself." Horatio said, slipping his sunglasses on. "Yelina."

His sister-in-law walked in and helped the younger woman stand up.

"He didn't understand." Kiera said. "He didn't understand what he could have had and instead he settled for some lowly girl that means shit."

"Believe what you think. You're under arrest for the murders of Morgan and Lilly Martin and the assault of Detective Calleigh Duquesne. Yelina, you can take her."

"Come on," she nudged Kiera out the door and down the hall.

-------S/C-------

"I don't see anything wrong with her now." Dr. Connors said.

"Thank you." Calleigh sat back and gave Tim a smirk.

"I'll get you the discharge papers." Dr. Connors let himself out of the room and Tim shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Say it." Calleigh said.

"Say what?"

"Calleigh, you were right."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tim said innocently. "I'm always right. I told you that there was nothing to worry about."

"Oh what a liar!" Calleigh giggled, whacking him lightly with a pillow. Dr. Connors walked back in and the two CSIs regained their composure.

"You can just sign here and she's free to go." he said. Tim nodded and took the pen from him, scrawling his signature on the paper.

"Thanks."

"Oh and here," Connors handed over a tiny orange bottle. "These should help her out, ease the pain."

"Thanks." Tim repeated, putting the painkillers in his pocket. "You ready sweetheart?"

"More than you think." Calleigh muttered, hopping off the stiff bed. "Thank you very much."

"Yeah. Take it easy on that arm. Make sure you relax." Dr. Connors said.

"Believe me, that's all she's going to be doing." Tim said, giving Calleigh a good look. She rolled her eyes and the couple headed for the exit.


	7. Chapter 7

Some time later...

"Calleigh, how long do we have to stand here?" Eric whined.

"Until he gets the measurements right." she snapped. "God you two act like you're being sentenced to death. If you didn't wait till the last minute this would have all been done months ago."

"We still have two months!" Tim exclaimed. "And I hope we have a different person."

"Why? Don't like being checked out?" Calleigh teased.

"Not by a guy." Tim snapped. "You'd think you'd be jealous."

"You'd think you'd relax."

"Will you two stop bickering?" Horatio asked. "By the way Speed, that suit..."

"Shut up!" he blushed as their attendant walked back in.

"Well, Mr. Delko and Mr. Caine are done."

"What about me? This fits fine." Tim said. Johnny shook his head.

"It's not supposed to go past your fingers like that Tim." he said, walking over.

"You don't know Tim then. He wears everything baggy." Eric smirked.

"You're going to a wedding not the drug deal down the street." Johnny sighed. "Stand straight."

Tim kept on slouching.

"Honey the more you don't cooperate, the more we have to stay." Calleigh said.

"Why don't you go look at some dresses sweetheart?" Tim suggested, clearly annoyed with her.

"My dress is done. I didn't wait till the last minute unlike three guys I know."

Tim sighed and stood straight but crossed his arms. Johnny grabbed him by the shoulders and straightened his arms.

"Ooh... you're strong." he smiled, resting a hand on Tim's arm. Eric buried his head in his hands, trying desperately not to laugh. Horatio looked highly amused.

"Yeah I work out." Tim muttered. "Can we get this over and done with?"

"Yes, just work with me here. How long do you work out for?"

"Whenever I have free time and my _fiancee _drags me out to run around the park ten times. Happy?"

"What are you a dog?" Johnny winked. "Now I have to take some off here..."

-------S/C------

Tim slid his credit card through the machine as Johnny came out.

"Oh Tim! Here's my card if you need anything else." he said. Tim reluctantly took it and nodded his thanks.

"We'll see if that happens." he said. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime." Johnny smiled and walked away. Tim sighed and walked out of the store.

"I'm hungry." he complained.

"But... don't you want to keep your... amazing figure Tim?" Calleigh asked, squeezing his arm. "You don't want to get all flabby and disgusting right?"

"Shut up. He was doing it to Horatio and Eric too."

"Really? He didn't give us a card." Horatio feigned a hurt look.

"You want it H?" Tim flung the white card at him. "Do we need to do any more shopping?"

"Yes!" Calleigh squealed, running up to a store window. "Babe!"

"No. No pets." Tim shook his head. "You're enough."

"Oh but look how cute he is!"

"Adorable. Can we please go home or back to the lab? Anywhere would be great, except the mall."

"Even my mom's?"

"Let's go home."

"Not until we look in here." Calleigh walked into the pet store and Tim sighed as he and the boys followed her.

"Darling, you forget who has the keys to the car. I will leave you here."

"That's okay. I'd be quite happy living in the mall and there's always such a thing called a taxi."

Eric snickered and Tim flung a hand out to smack him.

"Tim, just look at them. How cute are they?" Calleigh cooed, crouching down in front of a few of the dogs on display.

"Precious. We're not getting one."

"Why not? Bella died! It's lonely."

"And that cat belongs in hell where she is!" Tim spat. "We're not getting another demonic... thing in our house!"

"Think of it as a wedding gift."

"Oh you'll be getting lots of wedding gifts. Money, appliances,"

"Sex." Eric added, making a few customers turned around, "...of the dog! Does anyone know its gender?"

"Tim, please." Calleigh begged, "I would love you forever."

"Oh I need to buy you a dog to be loved? Then forget the wedding."

"I'll buy him behind your back."

"I will throw him out into the street!"

"It's the not the same thing as a cat Tim."

"You're right. It's more work! You have to walk it, pick up its shit, it pees everywhere, have to feed it. And you know what? I'm going to get stuck taking care of the stupid thing! 'Honey go walk Spot. It'll be good for you to exercise.'"

"What are you going to do when we have kids?" Calleigh asked.

"Sweetheart, kids are different than dogs and besides, we're not even married and you're thinking about kids?"

"Right on!" Eric exclaimed, holding up his hand for a hi-5. Tim stared at him. "..or not."

--------S/C--------

Tim sighed as he stood outside, waiting for the puppy to do its business.

"I cannot believe she talked me into this." he muttered. A window opened up and Calleigh poked her head out of the kitchen.

"How's it going baby?"

"Oh we're having a party sweetie. Why don't you come and join us?"

"Stop being so negative! Where's my baby?"

"Right here!" Tim muttered, knowing Calleigh was talking about Charlie.

"Are you and Daddy having fun?"

"Calleigh, if you actually think for one second..."

"Tim, it's a dog. It's our responsibility."

"I didn't want him."

"Shh! Don't let him hear you." Calleigh snapped. Tim bent down to the dog's height and smirked at him.

"I. Didn't. Want. You. And. I. Don't. Like. You."

"You're a horrible father! Are you going to tell are kids this?" Calleigh asked.

"I will actually want our kids. It will actually be of our blood and species."

"Well honey, Charlie resembles you so..."

"Are you saying I---- he did not just pee on me. Dammit Calleigh these are my good pants!"

"They have holes in them. I've been wanting to throw them out for ages!"

"Hey Tim!"

"How's it going Dan?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Did you step in something?" his neighbor asked.

"No my fiancee's dog pissed on me. Have a nice night." Tim walked back into his house, Charlie following him.

"See you in the morning." Dan muttered.

"Honey, it's just a bit of... urine." Calleigh said, cuddling Charlie in her arms. "Just go change your pants."

"I will never be able to wear these pants again. They've been pissed on by a dog. You know, every animal you bring in here is like... out to get me."

"Be nicer to him."


	8. Chapter 8

"Remember about three years ago when I called you?"

"Mmm... vaguely."

"I said we were acting like we were getting married."

"You did didn't you?"

"Yup. Now it's actually happening."

"It is."

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"Neither can I." Tim breathed, staring at the picture of him and Calleigh on the mantle.

"How's my angel?"

"Charlie the devil dog? He's good."

"You love him."

"Don't tell anyone." Tim muttered. Yes, in two months he had managed to actually like the Golden Retriever puppy. "I miss you so much baby."

"I miss you too but it's only a few hours."

"Ha. Try twelve."

"That's not long. Why don't you get some sleep?" Calleigh suggested, twisting her engagement ring on her finger.

"I've tried. It's hard with Eric snoring in the next room. Besides, you're not here to help me fall asleep."

"Well I want you to get some sleep because I don't want you falling asleep at the altar on me."

"I'd never do such a thing. What are you doing?"

"Watching Valera enjoy her stripper."

"Okay too much information." Tim smiled when he heard Calleigh's laughter fill his ears.

"No. She's passed out on the bed. Too many drinks for her. I am playing with my engagement ring and thinking of you. What are you doing?"

"Staring at Charlie and trying to figure out a way to stop Eric's snoring. And I'm thinking of how beautiful you're going to look tomorrow."

"Why are you so wonderful?"

"Because I'm God's gift to women."

"Well to me at least. I am going to get some sleep because I don't need to look ugly tomorrow."

"You won't. You never look ugly. You always look amazing."

"Tim, stop."

"I only speak the truth."

"Mhmm okay. Well Mr. Truthful I am leaving you to dwell on your truthful thoughts. I love you."

"I love you too Calleigh."

"Don't forget to shave."

"I won't."

"Feed Charlie before you come to the church."

"I will."

"Don't leave me up there alone."

"I want to marry you more than anything. Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Okay. I'm going now. I love you, bye."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"I'll hang up."

"Good idea." Tim hung up and tossed the phone onto the couch and saw Charlie staring at him. "You looking at me?"

------S/C-----

"Do you Timothy take Calleigh to be your wife?"

"I do." he smiled. Calleigh smiled back at him.

"And do you Calleigh take Timothy to be your husband?"

"I do."

Eric nudged Horatio and they grinned at each other as Tim and Calleigh exchanged wedding rings.

"So uh... it's finally over. I mean after seven years they finally did it?" Eric smirked. Horatio nodded. Eric gave a big groan as Tim leaned down and kissed Calleigh and Horatio rolled his eyes. After Tim and Calleigh did their first walk as husband and wife and were greeting everyone as they walked out, Horatio dragged Tim off to the side.

"Thanks for being up there with me." he said.

"Yeah. Listen, you do anything to hurt her and I'll hurt you got it?"

"H..."

"She's like a daughter to me Tim and I love her. I hate seeing her upset. If you do anything to hurt her I will kill you and I do know how to hide the evidence."

"I know H. I love her too. I love her more than anything and I would never do anything to hurt her." he said.

"I know. You're a good man Speed." Horatio clapped him on the shoulder then pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Tim smiled. Horatio pulled away from him and let him go back over to Calleigh.

"What was that about?" she asked, slipping her hand into his.

"Just a death threat."

--------S/C-------

Tim handed the bellboy a couple dollars and swept Calleigh up into his arms. The bellboy shook his head and walked off just as Tim captured Calleigh's lips in a heated kiss.

"Gonna carry me over the threshold Mr. Speedle?" she breathed heavily.

"That I am Mrs. Speedle, you know tradition and all." Tim grinned. Calleigh laughed slightly and pulled his head back down to hers as he walked back into the suite. Tim set her gently on the bed and scowled.

"What?"

"Now uh... how the hell am I supposed to get that out?" he asked, pointing to her hair. Calleigh laughed and reached a hand behind her head. She pulled her hand back with a clip in it and her blonde curls came tumbling down onto her shoulders. "That's better."

"Mhmm. I don't like my hair up." Calleigh mumbled as Tim softly kissed her shoulder.

"Mmm neither do I. I love you."

"I love you too." Calleigh eyed Tim for a second and shook her head. "This has to go."

Tim nodded as Calleigh loosed the tie on his neck. When she was done, Tim leaned down, claiming her lips as his hands went to the back of the white dress, fumbling with the zipper.

"Whoa, wait a second." Calleigh stopped his hand. "This was a lot of money okay? And I don't need you ripping it off and letting it get wrecked."

"So then... well... then that's not fair if you're gonna take it off." Tim pouted.

"Who says I'm not changing into something else?" and as if it were magic, Calleigh grabbed a bag.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"I had Valera come up here before and leave it."

"Oh great. Valera. Who knows what's in there." Tim muttered as his wife disappeared into the bathroom. He waited a few minutes. "Calleigh? Honey can you hurry? I'm getting bored."

Tim saw the sliver of light disappear from under the door.

"Now you're just being mean." he pouted, walking over to the balcony.

"I am huh?"

Tim glanced over his shoulder, then turned all the way around, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as he took in Calleigh's appearance.

"V-Valera picked that out?" he stuttered.

"No. I did. I just asked her to bring the bag up. You like?"

"Very much." Tim walked over to Calleigh, still eyeing her. "You uh... know that isn't staying on long right?"

"I was kinda hoping not so don't just leave me standing here." she smiled seductively. Tim eagerly obeyed.

-------S/C-------

Calleigh leaned back into Tim's chest, wrapping his arm tighter around her. She smiled sleepily, feeling his lips against her bare skin.

"Hi." he whispered.

"Hi." she mumbled back, turning in his embrace. His lips quickly found hers and they soon ended up in a passionate embrace. "I love you."

"I love you too. Yesterday was perfect."

"Yes it was. Well not as perfect as you are."

"Mmm no. I'm far from perfect."

"You're perfect to me." Calleigh smiled. Tim shrugged.

"If you insist." he grinned, kissing her again. "No work."

"No cell phones."

"And especially..."

"No Delko." they said together. Tim smiled and held Calleigh closer to him.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked, burying his face in her hair.

"Stay in bed."

"I can't complain." Tim lifted Calleigh chin and she smiled when their eyes met. Her smile grew when their lips met. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him and Tim was thinking the same thing right about then.

---------S/C-------

A/N: No it's not over! We have an epilogue. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.


	9. Chapter 9

Calleigh jumped out of her chair as Tim burst through the door into the waiting room.

"Are you okay?" he asked, quickly going to her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Calleigh replied. "She called me and said it'd be a good idea if you might want to be here too."

"Why?"

"I don't know! Don't you think I'd tell you if I did?"

"Well what did she say when she called?" Tim asked.

"That she got the results of my blood tests in and it'd be a good idea if you might want to be here too." Calleigh replied. Tim ran his hands through his hair and rested his elbows on his knees. Calleigh bit her lip and ran her hand over his back soothingly. "I'm... sure everything's fine honey."

"And what if it's not?" Tim asked, looking over at her.

"Stop thinking the worst. You're scaring me."

"Baby, I'm sorry." Tim pulled Calleigh towards him and kissed her forehead. "You're probably right."

"Calleigh, Dr. Manning will see you now." the nurse said. Calleigh nodded and stood up, gripping Tim's hand tightly. They followed the nurse into a room and she smiled as she left. A tall brunette came in a few minutes later.

"Don't look so worried." she smiled, tossing a file onto the table. "How're you feeling?"

"Nervous." Calleigh replied, still clutching Tim's hand.

"I could tell. I meant, health wise."

"Oh. Well... I'm still sick."

"That's normal." Dr. Manning nodded, looking through the file. "Well the tests results came back."

"And?"

"Everything came back normal."

"So nothing's wrong?"

"No. The only thing that stood out was your pregnancy."

"I'm sorry. Her what?" Tim asked.

"Are you sure?" Calleigh asked, a small smile on her face. Dr. Manning nodded.

"Six weeks." she replied.

"And... and there's nothing wrong with me?"

"No. You're healthy. You've been experiencing the common cold along with morning sickness."

"A baby..." Tim said slowly. Dr. Manning nodded.

"Congratulations." she smiled.

"Thank you." Calleigh smiled back.

"On your way out make an appointment for next month."

"Okay."

--------S/C--------

"Are you three a bunch of idiots?" Calleigh asked.

"Eric, it doesn't go that way!" Tim snapped, yanking the pole out of his hand.

"You guys... you have it upside down." Horatio said, reading the directions slowly.

"Exactly. We're flipping it over now. We're finished." Tim and Eric turned the swing right and smiled triumphantly. "See baby? How good is that?"

"Oh very good honey." Calleigh smiled, looking over at Alexx. She shrugged. Eric smiled and patted the swing lightly. It collapsed to the ground in a heap of pieces.

"ERIC!"

"Hey, you put this thing together." he said defensively.

"You helped me." Tim grumbled, getting back on his knees.

"Sweetheart, it's better that Eric broke it. What if it broke when we put the baby in it?" Calleigh asked.

"How many CSIs does it take to build a swing?" Alexx asked, smirking slightly.

"Obviously more than three." Calleigh smirked back, getting out of her chair.

"Sit down." Tim ordered.

"Well see, you three are obviously incompetent at reading directions. I find it amazing that you three catch serial killers but you can't put a baby swing together. I bet I could do it."

"I bet you could honey but I want you to relax."

"Speed?" Horatio asked.

"What?"

"How many screws did you start out with?"

"Ten."

"Why do I only count eight then?"

"Because you can't count?" Tim snapped, looking around. "Don't these things come up with back-up screws?"

"You told me to throw them out." Eric said quietly. "That you wouldn't be needing them."

"Well they have to be around somewhere." Horatio said, hiding his smirk. "I found one."

--------S/C-------

"Stalking Speed?"

Tim turned away from the large window and smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Well?" Alexx prodded. "Where is she?"

"No. Where's he?" Eric asked.

"She."

"He."

"She."

"He."

"She!"

"Alright! Don't bite my head off. I bet it's a boy though right?" Eric smirked. Tim smirked and shook his head as he beckoned them over.

"Sorry Eric, but you and Valera have a goddaughter. H, Alexx, you on the other hand, have a godson."

"Wait what?" Alexx asked.

"Why do they get the boy?" Eric whined. "Wait... huh?"

"Did you know?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah. We decided not to tell you guys." Tim smirked. "Surprise."

"How's Calleigh?" Alexx asked.

"She's good. I was just coming to get them when I saw you guys coming so I decided to wait."

"So twins..." Eric shook his head. "You got your work cut out for you."

"Yeah I don't know if I can handle one let alone two." Tim muttered.

"What are their names?"

"Meghan and James."

----------S/C--------

Once everything calmed down and Eric, Horatio, and Alexx left, Tim looked over at Calleigh.

"I don't think I've talked to you in a few hours." he joked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah." Calleigh grinned, looking down at the baby in her arms. Tim looked down at the one in his and sighed. "What's the sigh for?"

"Just tired, happy, scared..."

"Why are you scared?"

"Well, I mean when we found out you were pregnant I was scared. I'm not good with kids. When we found out there would be two... well, that was... interesting to say the least. Now they're here and I have to... take care of them."

"Honey, you're great with them. Look how happy she is." Calleigh smiled, leaning her head against Tim's shoulder. "Don't you... want them?"

"Of course I do! I just meant that I, I don't know what I'm doing and what if I'm horrible to them?"

"I highly doubt it. You act like a kid yourself so you can communicate with them."

"Oh thanks." Tim laughed. "Look at him..."

Calleigh glanced down at James.

"He looks just like you." she murmured. "Big brown eyes, dark hair, scowl..."

The two of them laughed.

"Well look who's up." Calleigh cooed lightly, watching her daughter stir.

"She looks just like you." Tim said. "Great..."

"What?"

"Just thinking of how all the guys are going to want her." Tim looked down at Meghan, who's green eyes opened slowly. "Listen to me. Me, James, Eric, H, and Tyler better be the only guys in your life for a very long time."

"Mmm... speaking of Eric." Calleigh laughed.

"What?"

"Valera got stuck at the lab but she called me."

"What did she have to say?"

"Let's just say we should let Eric have one of ours to get used to it for a while."

"Valera is pregnant?" Tim laughed. "Poor Eric. He'll really need to grow up now."

"Yeah. She's telling him probably right about now." Calleigh smiled. "I can't believe they're here."

"Neither can I. I love them so much."

"I love them so much too. I love their dad a lot too."

"Oh really?" Tim grinned.

"Yeah. He's not too bad." Calleigh winked.

"Well their mom isn't bad either. I love her more than anything, besides them." Tim kissed Calleigh softly. She yawned slightly after they pulled away. "I'll put them in those plastic things."

Calleigh laughed lightly.

"Bassinets?"

"Whatever." Tim mumbled, gently getting out of the bed. He set Meghan down and then went back for James, then put him down. "Get some sleep."

"I plan on it. I love you Tim."

"I love you too Calleigh." he sat down in a comfy chair next to the bed and she shook her head.

"Lay with me." she said, moving over slightly. Tim nodded and lay down next to her, his arm wrapping around her gently. He glanced over at the transparent cribs and saw the twins squirming slightly. Then he looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, wondering what he ever did to deserve the three of them. Why had it taken him so long to get to this point in his life? Tim didn't care. He was here now and had the three most important people with him, for the rest of his life. Tim smiled sleepily, slowly closing his eyes. He just hoped the next eighteen years didn't go by so fast.

the end


End file.
